


Home Isn't A Place [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Feels, Friendship, Home, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 8.23, in which case, Dean does what he always does when something is wrong: he tries to make it better. He has a little help. [podfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Isn't A Place [podfic]

 

 **Title** : [Home Isn't A Place](806840)

 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Pairing/Characters:** Pre-Dean/Cas, Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Feels

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning** : Spoilers for Season 8 finale "Sacrifice".

 **Length** : 17 mins

 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a3s33uve5y57ni9)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?uqr3c1jb0piurck)

 


End file.
